MLP: Equestria Girls: Movie Magic: Alternate Ending 20
by Bill20
Summary: This ending is that different from the original. But ever since I first saw this short, I've seen comments that compare it to Scooby-Doo, and I agree with them. I only added a few things to the ending.


The cloaked figure that had been sabotaging the 'Daring Do' movie went to try and get the relic props she'd stolen and takes them from their hiding place. When suddenly, a whoosh zips past her and appears before her, it was Rainbow Dash, one of the Canterlot High School girls who were visiting the studio and solving the mystery.

Rainbow Dash: Surprise, surprise, thanks for finding the 'relics' for us.

Rainbow throws a sheet over the figure and the other girls grabbed her by the arms. Canter Zoom, the director, comes in with security.

Canter Zoom: You did it, this is the one who told the 'relics'?

Twilight Sparkle: Yup, she's also the one who hid away the costume and wrecked the Mt. Vehoovious set.

Rainbow Dash (removing the figure's hood): Now let's see who's behind all these movie endangering antics.

The hood is removed, revealing Juniper Montage, Canter Zoom's niece who worked as his Production Assistant.

All: Juniper Montage!?

Rarity (referring to Chestnut Magnifico, the movie's star actress): I told you all it wasn't Chestnut.

Sunset Shimmer: It all makes sense now; since she worked on the lot, she knew precisely where to hide the costume, where to hit the volcano set enough for it to collapse, and what props were essential to the movie.

Rainbow Dash: But what she didn't count on was for me to come back to look at them and find them missing.

Applejack: And when we caught her trying to sneak the 'relics' away and chased her, she purposely led us all to the 'Power Ponies' movie set and tricked the director's assistant into thinking we were the actresses.

Rarity: I get it, she thought we'd take advantage of the mix-up and try to star in the movie so we'd drop our investigation completely.

Pinkie Pie: And when we chased her again, since she knew the place well, she knew how to trap us and lock Rainbow Dash in the supply closet where the missing costume was.

Juniper Montage: But how did you know it was me?

Twilight Sparkle: Simple, the figure appeared right after you and your uncle left the set, you obviously quickly changed into the cloak right after.

Sunset Shimmer: And other than the regular studio staff, Juniper was the only one with the key she needed to lock up Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy: And she obviously wouldn't just confess her crime out of the blue, unless she was caught trying to move them again.

Juniper Montage: You set me up, making me think I had the time to move the relics so you could follow and catch me.

Canter Zoom: Why would you do this?

Juniper Montage: I'm sorry, OK, I'm sorry. I just can't stand Chestnut. Especially since you cast her as Daring Do. I mean I've told you time-after-time that I wanted to play Daring Do and you just ignored me.

Canter Zoom: But Juniper you're too young, you don't have any experience.

Juniper Montage: I know, but I thought if enough things went wrong, Chestnut might abandon the movie altogether and you'd at least give me a chance.

Rarity: Well, I'd never. I've wanted to be a star for some time, but I'd never resort to such extreme antics.

Canter Zoom: And not only did you jeopardize the production, endanger the safety of the actors and the film crew, but you also lied to me and took advantage of my trust!

Juniper Montage: I know and I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone, especially not our guests. And like they figured out; I thought if I gave them the chance at stardom I wanted, they'd stay out of my way. And I was going to return the 'relics' and the costume once Chestnut quit. I hope you can forgive me uncle.

Canter Zoom: Of course I can forgive you as an uncle, Juniper. But as your employer, I'm sorry to say you're no longer welcome on this set and it'll be a long time before I consider allowing you back here! Hand over the keys!

Juniper hands her uncle the keys and is escorted out by a security guard. She looks back at the ones who stopped her.

Juniper Montage: It's just not fair, I was so close to being a star. And I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling Canterlot High girls!

As Juniper leaves, Chestnut happily tells Canter Zoom that she no longer has scheduling conflict and can keep filming 'Daring Do'. And to properly reward the girls for saving the film, Canter Zoom gives them all parts in the film as extras.

All Right Reserved to Hasbro. No copyright intended.


End file.
